


Masyado pang maaga

by byrenjun



Category: NCT (Band)
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:01:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29631549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byrenjun/pseuds/byrenjun
Summary: handa na si jisung
Relationships: Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Kudos: 3





	Masyado pang maaga

**Author's Note:**

> This is the part 2 of pagtingin.

Asa kalagitnaan ng practice sila jisung nang mapansin niya ang pumasok na binata, ang binatang kanina niya pa inaantay.

"Lele!" sigaw ni jisung at agad humingi ng water break para makalapit sa pwesto ni chenle.

Umaktong yayakap si jisung kay chenle ngunit agad na sumalubong sakanya ang kamay ng kaibigan na may hawak na towel.

"Mag punas ka muna ng pawis park, bago ka lumapit sakin" pabirong sabi ni chenle, agad kinuha ni jisung ang towel at kinuha ang tumbler ni chenle sa bag nito.

hindi na nagulat si chenle sa kilos ng kaibigan, "Pagraduate na tayo jisung, di ka pa rin nagdadala ng tubig?" pabalang na banggit ni chenle sa kaibigan. 

" Marami na akong dalang gamit lele, di na kaya ng bag at likod ko" pabirong banggit ni jisung, sino nga bang niloloko niya alam ni chenle na tatlong notebook at kung minsan wala pang ballpen na laman ang bag niya.

"Bumalik ka na don park jisung, para matapos na at makauwi na tayo" utos ni chenle sa kaibigan at agad tong itinulak palayo.

bago pumunta si jisubg sa stage hinarap niya ang kaibigan at ngumiti, "handa na ba akong sabihin ang nararamdaman ko?" Bulong nito at daling tumakbo papunta sa mga kagrupo.

Pag tapos na pag tapos ng practice ni jisung agad itong tumakbo papunta sa pwesto ni chenle at hinablot ang bag kasama ang kaibigan.

"PARK JISUNG BA'T KA BA NAGMAMADAL-" agad natahimik si chenle nang malaman kung asan sila.

Asa harap sila ng kanilang school na puno ng street foods.

" Lele, friday ngayon nakalimutan mo ba?" Agad na tanong ni jisung sa kaibigan, hindi naman nito nakakalimutan ang araw na ito noon.

hindi pa nakakasagot si chenle ay agad ulit siyang hinablot ni jisung upang dalhin sa paborito bilang kaininan.

" Hi manong, 4 na kwek kwek po" agad na binayaran ni jisung ang kanilang pagkain pagkakuha nito at agad umupo sa bakanteng upuan sa tabi nito.

Pinanood ni jisung si chenle habang kumakain, " Gusto kita." 'yan ang gustong sabihin ni jisung kanina pa, pero alam niya hindi pa ito ang tamang oras.

Inaya niya si chenle ngayon dito dahil nagtatampo siya nung nakaraan sa binata, alam niyang napansin ito ni chenle at magtatanong na rin kinalaunan.

Naglakad na silang dalawa pauwi nang maisipan nilang tumambay sa playground malapit sa bahay nila.

Inalala ni jisung ang panahon na masaya silang naglalaro ni chenle dito, malayang tumatakbo nang walang iniisip.

walang iniisip na pagtingin sa kaibigan.

"Lele, gusto k-" hindi natuloy ang sasabihin niya nang mag salita si chenle

"Ba't ka nga pala nagtampo sungie?" Tanong ni chenle habang nakangiti sakanya.

handa na siyang sabihin ang kanyang nararamdaman, ngunit hindi pa ito ang tamang oras para magpasya sa nadarama dahil, masyado pang maaga


End file.
